Shape of My Heart
by SnarkWolf
Summary: AU Fic. Sumika and Ushio share a special moment together. Contains: yuri, sex, eroticism with food. May not be suitable for minors.


**Hi. So basically, this is my first yuri smut fic. I can honestly admit though, I'm not very good at writing sex scenes. This is what I would picture if they had confessed their feelings sooner.**

* * *

"Sigh. My aching…everything."

Sumika had been training very hard since the week before and it was very obvious that she was tired and sore. Suddenly, she was glomped from behind by a cute, blonde girl.

"Attack hug!" she exclaimed.

"Ouch!"

Sumika turned over to see it was Ushio, her girlfriend.

"Could you not do that, Kazama?"

The shorter girl remembered that Sumika was in pain so she let go of her.

"Sorry, Sumi-chan. I didn't know you were still sore."

"It's okay. I'd take an attack hug from you any day. Just not too hard, okay?"

"Okay." Ushio nodded.

Sumika and Ushio started dating a few days ago ever since there was a small get-together at Sumika's place. Tomoe put the two of them in a closet for a game similar to "Seven Minutes in Heaven". During that period, feelings came pouring out and next thing they knew, they were making out. And from the moment they were discovered, they would never live it down. But they didn't care as long as they were together.

"Training hard again last night?" asked Ushio as they were going outside for lunch.

"Yeah. I think I even pulled a few muscles, but it's all good now."

Sumika was lying. She was exhausted as hell. Ushio was very concerned.

"Sumi-chan, when was the last time you had a break?"

"Umm…" pondered Sumika as she and Ushio sat down on the ground.

"My point exactly. You need a break. A little less martial arts…"

"…A little more you?" teased the taller girl as she poked her girlfriend on the nose.

The blonde girl's cheeks turned a little pink. "Well, yeah. If you put it that way…"

"Hehe. I'll always have time for you, Kazama. You just have to ask nicely. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Sumi-chan. Which is why…"

"Kazama, I'm not sure if I want to take a break."

"Sumi-chan, I don't want you exhausting yourself. Whether you like it or not, you're taking a break with me!" Ushio asserted.

"But Kazama—"

"No 'buts'. Tomorrow's Friday, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" questioned Sumika as she was drinking her juice.

"I want us to spend the night together…at your place."

Sumika nearly did a spit take the second she heard Ushio's answer.

"Sumi-chan, everything alright?" Ushio interrogated with much concern.

"Huh? Um, yes. I was just surprised when I thought you said you wanted us to spend the night at my place."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Let's spend the night together."

"Well, you don't need to ask though. I mean, even before we started dating, we would spend the night at each other's houses, no questions."

"I know. " The shorter girl grinned as she touched her girlfriend's hand. "But since we're together now, this sleepover could be like a little date."

Sumika finally got was she was saying.

"Like a little date?"

"Yeah. Friday night, I'll bring over some ice cream and some Nutella. And we can watch a movie or two. It'll be simple and we don't have to go outside."

"That's sounds wonderful, Kazama."

"Will your dad be home though?"

"I don't think so. He said he was going to meet up with a friend of his and won't be back until Sunday, so we're good."

"Your brothers?"

"Night at a friend's place."

"What about Noe-san?"

"You don't have to worry about that, either. I found Noe's stash of…things and now that I know about it, I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while."

"Stash? Stash of what?"

Sumika whispered in Ushio's ear what she meant and they both giggled.

"Really? Sumi-chan, you magnificent bastard."

They continued to laugh until the bell rang.

"Whoa! Kazama, we should get going or we'll be late!"

"Holy crud, you're right! Let's go!"

The two girls grabbed each other's hands and ran back inside just in time for class.

After all of their classes had finished, they were walking home together, hand in hand.

"So after school tomorrow, I'll bring the food, the DVDs, and an overnight bag." said Ushio.

"Mhm." nodded Sumika rather nervously.

"Something wrong, Sumi-chan?"

"Nothing. It's just…you don't have to put so much effort into this. I mean, it's just me you're doing this for."

The shorter girl giggled. "Don't be silly. It's because it's you."

This statement was enough to make Sumika's face red.

"Why do you always make me so happy, Kazama?" she thought to herself.

Soon they reached Ushio's place and Sumika gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"I love you, Sumi-chan."

"I love you too, Kazama."

After classes the next day, Ushio went ahead to go to her place and to the store to get the snacks. Sumika went straight home, patiently waiting for Ushio in her bedroom.

It wasn't long until Ushio came back, holding the Nutella and the ice cream.

"Wow, that was fast." said Sumika.

"Well of course! I need to be fast because I don't want to miss a single thing with Sumi-chan!" declared Ushio as she pointed her index finger Phoenix Wright-style, with a red, flowery background with the kanji for "Love." Sumika had a love–struck smile on her face.

"I love it when you're weird." smiled Sumika.

"Thank you, I think. Now, while I get stuff prepared, you can take a shower. But don't take too long." giggled Ushio

"Um, okay."

As soon as Sumika left the room, Ushio removed the food from the plastic bags. Also, she began to remove her clothes in order to give her girlfriend a pleasant surprise.

"Haha. Sumi-chan will love this."

When Sumika came back from the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, she opened the door to find a naked Ushio standing in front of her. Sumika started blushing and shades of red started to drip from her nose. She fell flat on her back, her nose still bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! Sumi-chan, are you okay?" asked Ushio as she ran over to her girlfriend's side.

"Please tell me I haven't died yet."

"Nope. You just got very overwhelmed after you saw me naked."

Sumika raised her head up. "Why are you naked in the first place?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. I figured that you'd like to see like…this." answered Ushio, referring to her nudity.

Sumika was a little surprised that Ushio would know what she was thinking.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't…until now. Now, it's your turn to get naked."

"What? Kazama, I never agreed to that!"

"But it's only fair! I'm naked right now; you should be naked too. Please?"

Ushio begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sigh. Fine. But only because you said please." Sumika agreed as she ruffled Ushio's hair.

Sumika slowly removed her towel, revealing her naked body to Ushio. Needless to say, the shorter girl's nose started to bleed as well.

"We're pervs aren't we, Sumi-chan?" laughed Ushio as she wiped her nose.

"Yes, we are." answered Sumika as she wiped her own nose as well.

"Well, maybe we should start eating the ice cream now. It's gonna melt."

"Right. We should grab the Nutella as well."

Ushio grabbed the pint and the jar and sat down on Sumika's bed. Sumika sat down next to her. Ushio opened the pint and gave the taller girl a spoonful of the vanilla.

"How is it, Sumi-chan?" flirted Ushio.

"It tastes really good."

"Let me have a taste."

Sumika was confused at what Ushio said. That is, until Ushio touched her lips with her own, slowly sliding her tongue inside. Sumika responded by touching Ushio's tongue with hers as well. The ice cream quickly melted and began dripping from their mouths. Pretty soon, the two girls fell back on the bed, Ushio on top, continuing to passionately make out.

"I love you, Sumi-chan."

"I love you too…Ushio."

With those words, the blonde girl's heart skipped a beat. Sumika didn't usually call her by her first name, but when she did, it would give Ushio the good kind of chills. She continued to kiss her girlfriend as they gently tugged each other's hair.

"Hey Ushio?" asked Sumika.

"Mhm?" responded Ushio as they broke the kiss for air.

"I want to try something with you. Is it okay?"

"Yes, definitely."

Sumika went on top this time. She grabbed the jar of Nutella and put a dollop of the hazelnut spread on the nubs on both of Ushio's breasts.

"Sumi-chan, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The taller girl began licking the Nutella off Ushio's nipples, causing the latter to get turned on and moaning.

"Sumi-chan! Please. Don't…*pant pant*… stop!"

"I won't. As long as you tell me to keep going, I will." answered Sumika as she continued to suck on the nub.

"Keep going, Sumi-chan! It's making me feel good!"

"Want to feel even better, Ushio?"

Ushio looked up for a while. "Huh? What?"

Sumika slowly slid her right hand down until it reached Ushio's girlhood. Ushio started to moan again.

"Sumi-chan, that's a really sensitive spot!"

"Do you want me stop?" teased Sumika.

"Absolutely not!"

Fulfilling her girlfriend's request, the black-haired girl repeatedly inserted and removed her fingers from Ushio's girlhood. The blonde girl trembled and quivered and felt like melting into Sumika's arms.

"Sumi-chan, I think I'm going to come!"

"Reach your hand down to mine. I want us to come together."

The shorter girl nodded and did what she was told. She swirled her fingers into Sumika's entrance, giving her lover a deep satisfaction. Their voices became a little bit higher in pitch as they moaned.

Finally, after getting deeper into one another, Sumika's and Ushio's lady parts released their fluids into each other's hands. This was very overwhelming for both of them and they took deep breaths before sharing a held gaze and lovingly embracing.

"I've wanted to do that with you for so long, Ushio."

"So have I. I'm so happy right now, I feel like my heart's going to burst any time."

"Me too. You know, telling you how I felt about you in that very closet is the best decision I ever made." confessed Sumika while she pointed at her closet.

"I wish we had known about our feelings sooner, Sumi-chan." Ushio admitted

"But what's important right now is that it's us. Here, tonight." Sumika assured as she held Ushio's face.

"And from now until forever, I want us to be together."

"I'm positive we will be."

"Promise?" asked Ushio as she held up her pinky.

"Yes, it's a promise." smiled Sumika as she linked her pinky with Ushio's. The two girls pressed their foreheads together and kissed each other softly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- For some of you, it may be hard to see Nutella the same way again.**

**- Though this is considered a one-shot, I'm willing to write a bonus half-chapter/chapter explaining what happened in the closet. Feel free to ask me.**


End file.
